Into Your Light
by Mr.Phantomhive
Summary: [YAOI](Omegaverse)(Spamano, Gerita y demás)Lovino Vargas, un omega con un olor que vuelve animales a los alfas. Antonio Fernandes un Alfa sin ninguna clase de olor y que es inmune al olor de Lovino. Una luz al final de túnel para ambos.


**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de _**Papa-Hima . **La música pertenece a sus compositores _

**Notas: **Y bueno, eme aqui escribiendo mi primer _**Omegarverse,**_ asi que dispensen ustedes si esta feo y raro, fue de un momento para otro por lo tanto no creo que sea de mas de 6 capítulos. Espero  
Ahora solo me falta hacer un Cardverse y bueno ya ando en ello. Todo con calmita

_**Advertencias: **_Lenguaje vulgar y momentos tabú, temas extraños y fuertes (_**Incesto, **_**_violación y en pocas ocasiones temas lesbicos_**)

_**Emma**_ es Bélgica

**_Elizabeta_** es Hungría

_**Los hermanos Zwingli **_son Suiza y Liechtenstein

* * *

**_Aclaraciones del Fic:_**

**_Alfas: _**_Raza dominante y primera en la jerarquia. Ellos son fuertes, grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos, poseen un gran instinto de protección, desean proveer y ser el cabecilla de la familia, son territoriales, sus sentidos (olfato, vista, audición) están muy desarrollados. Los alfa tienen un nudo en sus genitales, así como los perros. Durante el período de calor del omega, el alfa es completamente atraído por las feromonas que expele el cuerpo de estos, siendo incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Cabe aclarar que un alfa puede tener varias parejas si así lo desea (sobre todo si es un pura sangre)._

**_Betas: _**_La raza beta es el humano corriente. Existen hombres beta y mujeres beta. No tienen grandes habilidades desarrolladas, pueden procrear pero solo con los de su raza, es muy difícil que un hombre beta preñe a un omega._

**_Omegas: _**_El omega es la última raza de la jerarquía y por lo tanto, la que menos derechos posee. Tienden a ser más pequeños y delgados, no agresivos pero sus sentidos también están altamente desarrollados, son muy sumisos y complacientes, emocionalmente dependientes y generalmente están en busca de protección. Existen tanto hembras omega como machos omega. La particularidad de esta raza es su capacidad de procrear. Los omegas, tanto hombres como mujeres, pueden albergar un niño en su vientre y dar a luz, siendo las únicas madres de los hijos de los alfa. Un omega entra en calor o está en celo con una determinada frecuencia, donde lo único que desea es básicamente tener sexo y ser impregnado. El cuerpo del omega se autolubrica para la relación íntima durante el celo. El celo puede ser inhibido a través de pastillas, los ''supresores''. Los omega suelen desempeñarse en trabajos sociales, como profesores, enfermeros, asistentes sociales, terapeutas ocupacionales, etc. Tienen menos derechos que los beta o alfa, y pueden ser unidos a un alfa (pasando a ser omegas ''reclamados o acoplados'') sin su consentimiento.  
Cada raza, por cierto, tiene un aroma específico, reconocible entre ellos. Cuando un omega se acopla a un alfa o a un beta, huele como él._

_**Gracias a "Hetalia. ¿Donde?" Al admin: CA y a "LisaxParker" por darme la hermosa información. Sin ellas esto no hubiera sido posible *Guiño, guiño***_

* * *

**O**megarverse

**This messed-Up**

_En este desquiciado y asombroso mundo  
Yo vivo solo para conocerte  
Esta noche hasta que amanezca, __floreceré  
Mis ojos lo observaran todo  
Mira al frente y sigue adelante.  
Baila, baila ¡Seamos idiotas!_

* * *

_ **I**nto **Y**our **L**ight _

_**S**pa**M**ano_

**_I_**

* * *

Muchas veces Lovino creía que su suerte se describía con dos fáciles palabras "horrible y repugnante". Lovino era en efecto un Omega, pero no era uno como su hermano menor, que gracias a su belleza y su olor común y cómodo encontró un buen y fornido Alfa que se hiciera cargo de él. Al poco tiempo Lovino se había convertido en tío de un hermoso niño. Su cuñado se llama Ludwing y a pesar de que su rostro muchas veces daba miedo por su seriedad, era en realidad un buen esposo y padre. El olor de Ludwing era fuerte e intenso, pero no era desagradable, imponía respeto y gracias a ello cuando Feliciano tuvo su primer celo, su liviano olor paso a ser el de su alfa y gracias a esto ya no tuvo problemas con otros Alfas que se ponían pesados tratando de que Feliciano les hiciera caso y lo dejaran tener una buena noche de sexo salvaje.

Lovino era otra cosa, su olor era muy fuerte, pero para su desgracia no era un olor muy agradable para los Alfas, era un olor extremadamente dulzón y hacia que los alfas de la zona se le acercaran con intenciones de arrancarle el olor de la manera más violenta. Miel para las moscas.  
Comenzó a desprender su olor cuando tenía 10 años, desde ahí él y sus padres sabían que podía llegar a ser un problema ya que Feliciano, su hermano de 8 años, trato de acortejarlo sobre su cama.

Ese día Lovino grito como jamás en su vida, su hermano menor le provoco miedo, no solo por el hecho de que le comenzara a arrancar la ropa con una fuerza desconocida, si no que sus ojos en ese momento eran fríos y sin rastro cordura. Era como si sus actos solo fueran los de un animal salvaje sin sentimientos, impulsado solo por la necesidad de follar.  
Sus padres entraron corriendo a la habitación y le quitaron a Feliciano de encima, lo llevaron a la sala de estar y cuando el aire de la ventana inundo sus fosas nasales poco a poco comenzó a recobrar el sentido.

— ¿Ve…~? ¿Madre que ha pasado? — Pregunto Feliciano mirando a su alrededor  
Su madre lo miro con confusión aun abrazándolo con fuerza por si volvía a oler a su hermano

— ¿No recuerdas nada, hijo?

—No… yo estaba en mi cama y cuando volteé a ver a mi Fratello, todo se volvió negro. ¿Me desmaye?

—Sí, te desmayaste.

Las relaciones entre hermanos por los Alfas y Omegas no eran raras, de hecho eran ya bastante comunes en estos días. Un ejemplo eran los hermanos Zwingli que a la temprana edad de siete años ambos ya estaban comprometidos y la hermana se hizo del olor de su hermano mayor con rapidez. Pero este no era el caso, algo raro había pasado con Feliciano o más bien había algo raro con Lovino.

Cuando lograron calmar a Lovino de su shock su padre tuvo que alejarse de el algunos metros, porque incluso el, un Alfa maduro estaba comenzando a marearse por el olor de su propio hijo. Para Lovino fue un gran golpe que cuando quiso abrazar a su padre para encontrar consuelo por lo pasado, este le diera un pequeño empujón alejándose de él. No era la intención de su padre repudiarlo, lo quería mantener a salvo de él y los repentinos pensamientos de atacarlo.  
Para un niño era confuso y en ese momento no lo entendía.

Tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo sucedido, llevaron a Lovino con un doctor especializado en enfermedades que raras veces les daban a los omegas. El diagnóstico fue que en la rama de los omegas cada cierta generación nacía un hijo o hija con un olor que los alfas definirían como "Adictivo". Este olor tenía la capacidad de hacer que los alfas perdieran los sentidos y su único deseo se viera reducido simplemente a celar. Era un caso raro, después de casi 100 años había nacido un omega con un olor completamente extraño.

Por la seguridad de Lovino, le fue creado un collar que ayudo a aminorar su olor, más no a quitarlo. El olor era tanto que incluso tuvo que ponerse estos aparatos en su oreja en forma de arete. Ya tenía 3 aretes en su oreja izquierda y seguía desquiciando alfas.

Su escuela primaria quedaba a menos de treinta pasos de su casa, más específicos, estaba justo alado de su casa y aun así, su nana iba por el todos los días, y si alguien no iba a recogerlo, no tenía ningún derecho a salirse de la escuela.

La infancia de Lovino fue dura y estricta, sus padre vivían con el miedo de que alguien pudiera hacerle daño a su hijo por culpa de su olor y por eso lo sobreprotegieron. Mientras Feliciano jugaba en las calles con niños de su edad, Lovino estaba encerrado en su habitación jugando videojuegos, mirando solo por la ventana como se divertía su hermano menor.

Su experiencia más desagradable y que marco su vida fue en el primer año secundaria. Lovino nado por un rato en la piscina de la escuela y al ir a las regaderas no se dio cuenta de que su collar, el que reducía en un 50% su olor se había caído. Se dio cuenta cuando un círculo de cinco alfas de preparatoria lo estaban rodeando. Todos con las expresiones más terroríficas que Lovino haya visto hasta ese entonces. Toco su pecho y al no notar el collar se dio cuenta del peligro en que corría. Trato de correr, pero estos lo tomaron por el cabello tirándolo al piso.

— ¡Suéltenme, maldición!- Grito

—Mierda, huelan ese olor— Dijo uno pasando su mano por el pecho de Lovino— Me está pidiendo a gritos que me lo folle. ¿Lo estas pidiendo no?

— ¡Date prisa!, ¡yo también quiero saborearlo hasta dejarlo seco!

Dos tomaron sus manos y las inmovilizaron los otros tres sus piernas y uno se puso en medio de sus piernas abriéndolas mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón

— ¡Basta, basta! —Gritaba Lovino al borde de las lágrimas— ¡Bastardos, ya basta!

—Dices que no y ya te estas lubricando, zorra. —Se rio con sorna— ¿Acaso reaccionas apenas hueles un alfa?

Se notaba que aun tenia puesto los tres aretes, pues gracias a ellos sus captores tenían algo de raciocinio en sus acciones, no obstante no dejaban de ser violentos.

Fue gracias a Feliciano que no llegaron a pasos mucho más graves, en ese momento el menor entro en los baños buscando a su hermano y al ver lo que le hacían comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda por su hermano, en cuestión de minutos profesores llegaron y ayudaron a Lovino. Este tomo su ropa y salió corriendo.

Después de esto, fue decisión de sus padres que se quedara en casa y tomara clases privadas. Lovino al principio se negó, pero después de un tiempo su olor empeoro, ya no solo eran tres aretes y un collar, eran seis aretes, un collar y un anillo. Paso su secundaria y preparatoria encerrado en la protección de su hogar.

Ahora acaba de cumplir 20 años y después de muchas peleas con sus padres logro que lo dejaran asistir a la universidad. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que sus emociones influían en la tenacidad de su olor y aunque fuera un poco, aprendió a aminorar aún más su olor. Por lo menos lo suficiente para no provocar que lo quisieran violar otra vez.

Estaba nervioso rodeado de ese mar de gente, en los cuales se revolvían los olores de los alfas y omegas por todo el lugar. No tenía muy buen olfato así que le costaba trabajo diferenciar a la manada de gente.

Entro a sus respectivas clases y juraba que sentía que todo el mundo lo olía con profunda curiosidad, pero se mantuvo sereno para que su olor no se hiciera más penetrante y llamara aún más la atención.  
Por apartarse del mundo tanto tiempo su carácter fue haciendo grosero y distante hacia los demás, esto ayudaba a mantener a las personas alejadas de el para que no se le acercaran más de lo debido.

No hablaba casi con nadie excepto con la única amiga que hizo unos meses después de entrar a la universidad. Una simpática omega llama Emma, que respetaba el espacio de Lovino y lo hacía sentirse fuera de peligro. Ella lo escucho y lo entendió en sus problemas, dándole un buen soporte emocional. Su olor era bastante ligero y a Lovino le pareció cómodo.

—Mi hermano últimamente ha estado extraño— comento Emma sentada en el pasto del campus

—Que, ¿ahora cobra a la gente por hablarle? — Pregunto Lovino recostado jugando con el collar en forma de cruz de su pecho

—No…—Dudo— A estado llegando tarde a casa y ya no cuenta con tanto entusiasmo las galletas del frasco.

—Eso es grave.

—Mucho

—Bueno, si me pides opinión. No te metas

— ¿Por qué no?

—Tu hermano ya está grandecito, maldición. No es como si fuera un niño que no se puede hacer cargo de sus problemas

—Que frio—bufo— Soy su hermana, es normal que me preocupe.

—Yo no he dicho que no te preocupes, solo déjalo solo y si realmente está en apuros ira y te consultara. Te quiere

—Tienes razón— Emma soltó una pequeña sonrisa— Gracias Lovi

—Si no hice nada— Se dio la vuelta— Maldición

El aire le movía con fuerza su peculiar rulo de cabello, podía ver como los chicos del equipo iban y venían, mucho entrenando, otro ligando omegas de grados menores y haciendo que sus olores de celo subieran considerablemente.

—Por cierto, escuche que van a pasar a un chico a nuestra clase

Emma saco de su transe a Lovino

— ¿Si? — Pregunto sin mucho interés

—Dicen que ha tenido problemas con sus compañeros. Ellos tratan de molestarlo pero el es más agresivo y los ha dejado lastimados

—Van a pasar a un violento de una clase a otra. Que inteligente

—Supuestamente, no es agresivo porque quiera. Solo se defiende

—Sigue siendo violento

—Bueno, si…

—Como sea— Dijo Lovino levantándose del pasto— La clase ya va a empezar vámonos, nos dedicaremos a ignorarlo

Emma asintió, tomaron sus cosas del suelo y fueron hacia su clase, tomaron sus lugares de siempre, hasta atrás y al fondo.

Habían pasado siete meses desde que iniciaron las clases y la mayoría de sus compañeros ya tenían pareja. Un alfa de la clase daba cierta incomodidad por el olor tan macabro que emanaba Ivan no era cualquier alfa, era uno de primera clase y si quería, podía intimidar a quien quisiera solo alterar un poco su olor. Intimidaba a todos, menos a su omega Yao quien no parecía darle tanta importancia a su olor.

Entre otros Alfas peculiares estaba Francis, quien tenía un olor de lo más empalagoso y volvía locas a las alfas y omegas de otras clases. Un tiempo intento ligar a Lovino y este lo mando a pelar cebollas de la manera más grosera que se podía, con tal de que no se le acercara. Hizo efecto pero aun así le daba insinuaciones molestas.

Había una pareja a que Lovino le daba cierta envidia. Gilbert y Elizabeta eran betas y el olor de ambos resonaba a la perfección, pocas veces se daba un caso así. Eran una buena pareja, ya tenían su futuro decidido, solo discutían ciertas veces de cuando tendrían hijo y quien de los dos lo tendría.

Lovino, deseaba que su aroma fuera tan sereno como el de ellos, pero él tenía que resignarse a usar chuches para aminorar su tedioso olor.

Cuando el alfa del que todos hablaban llego al salón, todo mundo lo miro extrañado. No era porque fuera especialmente atractivo.  
Había algo raro en el que todos notaron, incluso Lovino quien no gozaba de buen olfato. El alfa que tenía enfrente, Antonio Fernandes Carriedo…  
No tenía ningún olor…

Lovino sabía que la persona que tenía enfrente era aún más raro que él.

.

.

.

_**Continuara~**_

* * *

**Notas:** Hasta aqui por ahora~ lo corte de tajón porque necesito acomodar un poquito mas la historia, perdón por eso. No doy fecha de actualización, la próxima semana empiezo con exámenes y me van a chupar el alma entera, eso y los kilos de trabajos que tengo por hacer... Estos tres meses serán la muerte. En fin~  
Nos leemos luego~

Buenos comentarios, malos comentarios son bien recibidos. Recuerden que un comentario da muchos mas ánimos para escribir. Gracias y besitos~


End file.
